Polyetherimide ester elastomers comprised of the reaction products of (a) a low molecular weight diol, (b) a dicarboxylic acid, (c) a high molecular weight poly(oxy alkylene)diamine, and (d) a tricarboxylic acid or its derivative are known and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,734 and 4,556,705 to McCready and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,688 to McCready et al. These polyetherimide esters exhibit excellent stress-strain properties, low modulus, high heat deflection temperature and/or excellent strength/toughness characteristics, which properties render said polyetherimide esters especially suitable for molding and extrusion applications.